Chapter 5
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Mahiro Muto * Chisato Wakamiya * Saori Kawai * Tokiko Tsumura * Homunculus Core * Kawazui * Koushaku Chouno * Washio * Hanabusa Buso Renkin * Valkyrie Skirt * Sunlight Heart Summary At the dorm Kazuki asks Mahiro if she can borrow her uniform in front of her shocked friends, and tells her that he needs to use it. A teary-eyed Mahiro apparently ran away afterwards when Kazuki explains this story to Tokiko. Tokiko tells him not to make his sister cry and says that she doesn't need a uniform as she will wear Kazuki's unisex phys-ed clothes to investigate the campus. On day one before the Homunculus Core reaches her brain, Tokiko and Kazuki look around Ginsei High for the Papillon Masked Creator. Tokiko written up a detailed analysis of his appearance and that he is a third year student, however they don't seem to have much luck finding him. As Kazuki yawns, Tokiko tells him to avoid staying up all night as she will think of a name for his lance, Kazuki then notices that Tokiko has been holding her stomach since the night before due to the Homunculus Core. As phys-ed was his next lesson with Tokiko wearing his phys-ed clothes, Kazuki rushes to Mahiro's class and asks to borrow her phys-ed clothes which makes her freak out once more. In the evening Kazuki goes to a secluded area and activates his Buso Renkin to train with his lance by performing various exercises. On day four Kazuki and Tokiko continue a some what futile search for the Papillon Masked Creator, however Kawazui spies on them using one of his mini-frogs hiding in the school. Back in his hideout, the creator remains ill in bed while his remaining Homunculus servants take care of him. He states that there is no need for further action as he only needs to take three more days off school and Tokiko will becomes a Homunculus. When he asks Kawazui if he knows who the male warrior is, Kawazui tells him that he isn't sure as his mini-frogs have terrible eyesight while Hanabusa glares at him. The creator tells them that it doesn't matter as he will consolidate all of his research and begin the final experiment. Later that evening Kazuki complains as he feels sore from training every night. Tokiko tells him that they should stop searching the school and that she will figure out what to do the next later that night. She then tells Kazuki to get some rest before walking off. As she walks off Tokiko struggles as she clutches on to her stomach once more, noticing this Kazuki, notices how strong she is as a warrior and decides to shout to her, before he can finish she tells him that she is fine before walking past Kawazui in his human form. As he walks past Kawazui licks his lips which gets Kazuki's attention. Kawazui affectionately pets Kazuki on the head asking him not to interfere, saying that he wants to eat Tokiko so much. He rants about how bad he wants to eat her despite his master's objections and attempts to make a deal with Kazuki, if he doesn't interfere he will tell Kazuki everything about his master. An infuriated Kazuki knocks Kawazui's hand away, telling him that he will interfere by defeating him and getting him to tell him what he knows. When Kawazui asks him if he thinks that he is stronger than him, Kazuki says that he is aware that he isn't that strong, but at the moment with Tokiko in her current state he is the only one who can defeat the Homunculi. This angers Kawazui who tells Kazuki that he will fight him, but in a more secluded location of his choosing. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1